1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caliper and, more particularly, to a caliper for rapidly gauging the size of a nut, bolt head, or the like.
Gauging of objects such as nuts, bolts, or the like is always a troublesome task for non-professional users during assembly or maintenance. Imperial and metric systems of the sizes of the objects further confuse the user. U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,754 discloses a caliper including two legs pivotably connected together at first ends thereof. Two abutting portions are respectively formed on second ends of the legs. Two slots are respectively defined in the legs and between the first and second ends. An indicator is slideably received in the slots. The indicator is slideable along the slots to move the abutting portions toward each other until the abutting portions respectively abut two opposite sides of an object to be gauged. The size of the object is indicated by an indicating portion of the indicator that points to a scale on one of the legs. Although the caliper is precise, the costs of material and processing are high.
Thus, a need exists for a caliper allowing rapid measurement of objects while having a simplified structure to reduce the costs for material and processing.